Don't let me go
by drahuesos
Summary: A cada minuto que pasa, Brennan tiene menos claro que deba coger ese avión y su deseo de que algo la impida marcharse es mayor.  ¿La dejarán coger el avión a las Maluku?


¡Hola!

Pues sí, ya sé que es raro verme por aquí después de tan poco tiempo (cuando actualicé el día seis con el capítulo 2 de _Negociador_). Pero es que mi querida musa o lo que quiera que sea, está bondadosa conmigo y cuando se me ocurre algo soy capaz de escribirlo sin mayor problema, cosa rara. En fin, ya la "matarán" mis futuros exámenes...

Comento algo de la historia sin entrar en detalles y chafar la historia.

Para empezar, tiene un **rated K+**, género **Angst/Romance**, pero ya he comentado que soy patética a la hora de asignar géneros (más información en _II- Llamada sin conversación_ de mi historia _Negociador_), los personajes son **Brennan y Booth**, es un **one-shot**, es decir, **NO tendrá continuación**, tampoco es muy largo (poco más de 2000 palabras).

Otro dato: **se sitúa al final del la quinta temporada**, más específicamente en el 5x22 que a todos nos hubiera gustado que terminara de otra forma (aunque a mí no me decepcionó del todo, quizá porque estaba segura de Hart Hanson iba a escribir el guión e iba a hacer que se marcharan los dos).

Y, **por último, **es una recomendación: escuchad a la vez que leéis la canción _Never say never _del grupo _The Fray_. Me ayudó a ponerle título al fic y a escribirlo.

Espero que os guste y os veo en la nota a pie de página.

* * *

**Disclaimer. **Los personajes de Bones son propiedad de Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, Stepehn Nathan, la FOX, etc. No me pertenecen y no obtengo beneficio económico por escribir ni publicar esto. No intento plagiar nada de lo que los guionistas ni otros autores de fanfiction han escrito. Tampoco me pertenecen las alusiones que pueda haber en el texto a otros capítulos de la serie.

**

* * *

**

Don't let me go

* * *

El cielo de la capital había amanecido nublado, con las intermitentes visitas del Astro Rey, que, de cuando en cuando, aparecía para bañar a la ciudad con un manto cálido que contrarrestaba las suaves temperaturas del mes de febrero.

En uno de los apartamentos de la ciudad, una mujer, sentada y con sus codos apoyados en la superficie de la mesa de su cocina, contemplaba una taza de café que reposaba sobre la madera, aún humeante y caliente que se encontraba situada cerca a un billete de avión con destino a unas remotas islas de Indonesia.

Lentamente, una de sus manos se acercó al recipiente y se lo llevó a la comisura de los labios, con clara intención de beber el líquido del interior. Así, tras notar el contacto cálido del moca [1] bajar lento hacia su estómago, dejó la taza sobre la mesa, justo al lado de su mano derecha.

A la vez que bebía el estimulante, pensaba si debía coger el vuelo que partiría del aeropuerto de la ciudad en unas horas.

¿De verdad hacía bien en irse durante tanto tiempo, en huir una vez más?

Bueno, técnicamente no estaba huyendo, se iba a trabajar a una excavación en Asia por todo un año, con sus trescientos sesenta y cinco días y sus doce meses al completo, con la intención de descubrir nuevos hallazgos sobre el que podría ser un eslabón perdido de la Humanidad. Pero tampoco era el hecho de poder hacer un descubrimiento que, posiblemente, cambiaría la Historia, lo que la motivaba a irse por tanto tiempo.

Necesitaba romper (no literalmente) con la vida que estaba llevando.

No eran los crímenes a los que se enfrentaba diariamente, al dolor y a la maldad del ser humano, lo que la incitaba a marcharse, tampoco la excavación (de la que Daisy no paraba de hacer comentarios sobre lo maravillosa que era o sería), sino más bien era el hecho de que no podía seguir viendo, tan tranquila, como el hombre que le había dicho que quería tener una oportunidad con ella rehacía su vida. Y no era porque no estuviera avisada, lo estaba y desde el minuto cero, o por simple egoísmo, ella era la primera que le deseaba la felicidad a Booth (aunque esa felicidad fuera con otra persona y no con ella). Pero en aquel momento necesitaba replantearse sus prioridades, porque no estaba del todo segura de haber hecho bien cuando rechazó al agente.

No le dijo "no" porque ella no quisiera, de hecho, durante los segundos que duró el fugaz beso, ella también correspondió. Pero tenía miedo, no quería hacerle daño a su compañero y amigo en un futuro. No sabía si iba a ser capaz de quererle durante mucho tiempo.

Pero no era ni su compañero ni su amigo exactamente. Y lo sabía o, al menos lo intuía desde hacía ya bastante tiempo. Porque era consciente de las miradas y el beso que se dieron aquella Navidad bajo el muérdago (bajo la atenta mirada de Caroline), transmitían mucho más que amistad o compañerismo; además de otras tantas acciones que en su momento parecían insignificantes pero que en realidad tenían un trasfondo.

¿Transmitían? Sí, transmitían. Pero, ¿desde cuándo ella, la doctora Temperance Brennan, era buena leyendo a las personas? La respuesta era clara: desde nunca. Pero aun así, no había que ser un portento en eso para darse cuenta.

Además, estaba el factor FBI y su normativa que impedía a agentes y asesores (u otros agentes) mantener relaciones sentimentales entre sí. Estaba segura de que si iniciaba un romance con Booth la Oficina Federal no dudaría en separarles, por mucho que Sweets hiciera informes atestiguando la plena capacidad de Temperance y Seeley para trabajar juntos a pesar de ser pareja. Las reglas eran las reglas.

Replantearse sus prioridades, eso era lo importante. Así que, sin más, enjuagó rápidamente la taza, ya sin líquido en su interior, la devolvió a su lugar de origen, se dirigió hacia la maleta de ruedas que se encontraba junto a la mesa, la asió con fuerza y se marchó de su piso.

**o0o**

El Sargento Mayor Seeley Booth observaba el patio central de la base militar en la que se encontraba, estaba amaneciendo.

Prometió no volver al ejército, había matado a más de cincuenta personas, la mayoría en nombre de su país y no quería hacerlo de nuevo.

Sinceramente, no sabía exactamente bien por qué había aceptado el puesto ni cómo le habían convencido para que volviera al ejército, porque no se trataba del ascenso de rango que le habían ofrecido por reincorporarse a la armada estadounidense, tampoco tenía nada que ver que le hubieran dicho que su función sería entrenar a jóvenes soldados.

Pese a todo, incluso después de haber decidido que se tomaba un descanso en su labor como agente de la ley, y de saber que su amiga también se iba a las _Malulu _(o cómo se dijeran), una pregunta le daba vueltas en su cabeza.

¿En realidad Brennan estaba cansada de los asesinatos, de verdad no la impulsaba a irse otra razón?

Era verdad que a su compañera le había afectado bastante el juicio contra Heather Taffet, pero Booth no se había planteado que, de la noche a la mañana, a Huesos le diera por marcharse a las _Machupuchu _o como quiera que se llamasen las dichosas islas. Es verdad que algunos años antes, unos restos muy importantes en un lugar remoto del planeta habrían sido suficientes para que la doctora se marchara por mucho tiempo a investigar los huesos, pero en aquellos momentos, no.

Definitivamente, la excavación le había venido estupendamente para poder disimular su verdadero motivo, fuera cual fuese.

Y, sinceramente, él también se tomaba un año "sabático", por así decir, ya que iba a estar trabajando como soldado americano en Afganistán, por lo que no sería descanso. Lo mismo que Huesos, que se pasaría el siguiente año metida en una zanja de tierra, desempolvando restos óseos.

De todas formas, sabía que el vuelo de Brennan salía a las ocho y media, ese mismo día. Y no estaba dispuesto a quedarse de brazos cruzados, mirando un patio que era feo hasta decir "basta", por mucho que sus superiores le hubieran dicho que no saliera de la base.

Lo tenía bien claro, se iba a escapar para ir al aeropuerto y despedirse de su compañera.

**o0o**

Después de apearse del taxi y de pagar el trayecto, cruzó la puerta de cristal y se encontró con un aeropuerto, no demasiado lleno, pero con gente que comenzaba a facturar el equipaje, pasar los controles de seguridad o diferentes tareas propias de antes de un viaje en avión.

Brennan pudo distinguir la figura de Daisy en el centro del aeropuerto, que estaba abrazada a Sweets, despidiéndose, seguramente, de él. A su lado se encontraban Hodgins, Ángela y Cam. Sin duda la estaban esperando.

Con paso rápido, se dirigió hasta el lugar en el que se encontraban y los saludó con la mano, murmurando un "hola" apenas audible.

No le extrañaba la ausencia de Booth, pues acababa de marcharse con el ejército cuatro días antes y, por lo que le había contado, sus superiores no dejaban salir de la base a los soldados.

Así, empezó a despedirse uno a uno de sus amigos y escuchó que la señorita Wick le decía algo, pero no le prestó atención porque estaba más centrada en otra cosa que en el incesante parloteo de su interna.

A varias docenas de metros, un hombre vestido con uniforme militar la miraba fijamente.

Era Booth.

Así pues, Brennan no dudó en ir hacia él para despedirse como había hecho con los otros.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó—. Creía que no te dejaban salir.

—Me he escapado. —lo único que dijo.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió la antropóloga. Pero viendo que había sonado como si no le gustara la presencia del agente allí, añadió—: Es decir, ya nos habíamos despedido el otro día.

—Bueno, pero han venido todos y no quería ser menos.

—No hacía falta —susurró, de modo que Seeley casi no pudo escucharlo.

—Ahora eso da igual. He venido a decirte adiós y a pedirte que tengas cuidado —dijo Booth.

—Sé cuid… —Paró de hablar al ver la mirada que le dirigía el agente, quien estaba a punto de contestar por el comentario de ella—. Lo tendré —respondió—. Pero promete que tú también lo tendrás, vas a una zona en guerra.

—Tranquila, no voy a hacer nada peligroso.

—Viniendo de ti… —comentó Temperance—. En cuanto veas a cualquier persona en apuros correrás a salvarla.

—Yo no corro a salvar a la gente —protestó él.

—Sí, Booth, sí que lo haces. Haces de héroe y te juegas la vida —rebatió la doctora—. Te estoy pidiendo que te olvides de los trajes de colores y los superpoderes y que no te arriesgues tanto.

—Habla la mujer que trabaja aunque estén apuntándola con armas —comentó el militar.

—No estamos hablando de mí, sino de ti.

—Te equivocas, hablamos de ambos —dijo el ex francotirador—. Y si yo me hago el héroe, tú también actúas de forma imprudente muchas veces.

—Entonces, ¿prometemos que tendremos cuidado? —preguntó la científica.

—Sí —respondió él—. ¿Y tú?

—También —afirmó la antropóloga.

Después de aquellas palabras, ambos se tomaron de la mano y la apretaron, como firmando el trato que acababan de hacer.

Definitivamente, a cada minuto que pasaba, Brennan tenía cada vez menos claro si coger aquel avión. Quería que algo la impidiese irse, cualquier cosa, hasta un asesinato, pero prefería que saliese de la boca de alguno de sus amigos, hasta de Daisy le hubiera servido, pero, con ésta última le era imposible contar, estaba decidida a irse y comenzaba a volver a meterle prisa.

—Doctora Brennan, tenemos que…

—Cállese, señorita Wick. Ya la he escuchado la primera vez —la cortó, con tono seco, Temperance.

—¿Tenías ganas de que cerrara el pico, ¿no?

—No sabes cuántas.

Por su parte, Booth tenía ganas de preguntarle a su compañera el verdadero motivo por el que se marchaba, porque tenía más que claro que no era por los crímenes. Pero no estaba seguro, ya que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Brennan. En teoría, a pesar de conocer el hecho de que era reservada, Seeley pensó que no tenía por qué responder mal a la pregunta. Así que se decidió:

—No te vas por los asesinatos, ¿verdad?

—No. —Negativa. Lo único que parecía que iban a pronunciar sus labios.

—¿Puedo preguntar entonces por el verdadero motivo? —y Booth añadió—: Pero no me digas que es por esta estúpida excavación porque sé que tampoco es por eso.

—Los últimos acontecimientos han… Bueno, necesito perspectiva sobre mi vida —aclaró ella—. El juicio de Taffet…

—Pero no es solo lo de La Sepulturera, lo sabes. Hay más. —Aunque el agente comenzaba a intuir de qué iba el asunto, quería que su compañera le contara por ella misma la razón.

—Creo que ya lo sabes —afirmó la doctora.

—Sí. Pero quiero que tú me lo digas —le dijo el hombre.

—Eres el jugador —comentó ella—. O lo eras hace unas semanas.

—Y, como te dije, tengo que pasar página.

—Te entiendo —declaró la antropóloga—. Pero quiero que sepas una cosa: puede que no usara las palabras más adecuadas aquella noche. Es verdad que el FBI no nos dejaría trabajar como pareja, y es verdad que no tengo el corazón tan abierto como tú, —Movió su mano, aún agarrada a la del hombre, intranquila— pero no te… No te dije que… No te dije que yo no quisiera mantener una…

—¿Pusiste la excusa del FBI? —inquirió el agente, sabiendo que la palabra que iba de después de "una" era "relación".

—Sí —musitó la antropóloga, aunque su interlocutor pudo escucharla.

—¿Y por qué no lo dijiste claro? —le preguntó él.

—Tenía miedo —confesó Brennan—. Porque no sé si puedo amar durante tantos años.

—Era… simbólico. —Booth arregló su "declaración"—. Una forma de decir por mucho tiempo.

—Pero es que no sé si puedo hacerlo "por mucho tiempo". —Ella temblaba.

—¿Y por qué no lo intentas? —inquirió el agente, haciendo más presión con la mano que tenía entrelazada a la de su compañera, asegurándole, a su modo, que no tenía que tener miedo.

—Booth, tú… Te vas a Afganistán.

—Eso no es razón para dejar de intentarlo —dijo Seeley.

A continuación, soltó la mano de su compañera, y, ante la mirada atónita de Daisy, Sweets, Ángela, Cam y Hodgins, el agente colocó las manos en la cara de su compañera, de modo que las yemas de los dedos podían acariciar el pelo de ella.

Poco después, ambos se besaban con ternura, delicadeza y también con grandes dosis de pasión.

* * *

**[1].** Os cuento qué es el moca. Pues bien, el café moca es una variante del café con leche. Tiene un tercio de expreso y dos tercios de leche vaporizada, pero se le añade chocolate (blanco o negro) en forma de sirope. En vez de sirope, algunas máquinas usan cocholate en polvo instantaneo. El café moca tiene, como el capuchino, la espuma de leche encima, aunque a veces se sustituye por crema de leche. Asimismo, se le espolverea cacao o canela y también se decora con malvaviscos (esponjitas o nubes; golosina), que sirven fundamentalmente para decorar y dar sabor.

Esto por ahí. Después está la definición que da la RAE sobre _moca_. Es la siguiente:

_m._ Café de buena calidad que se trae de la ciudad de Arabia del mismo nombre.

En el contexto en el que lo he utilizado, más bien se referiría a la acepción de la Academia y no a la variante del café con leche porque, sí, estoy hablando de café, pero no del café moca, que es lo que primero he explicado.

Todo esto viene a que necesitaba un sinónimo y fue lo único que salió. No podía volver a usar la palabra c_afé_ porque ya aparecía poco antes.

* * *

**N/A: **En fin, y después de aburrir con mi explicación gastronómica que, espero, no se haya hecho demasiado pesada, comento lo que me parece la historia.

Pues bien, ni yo misma me creo que haya hecho que se besen, de verdad. Pero es que cuando me dí cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo era demasiado tarde porque la historia estaba escribiéndose prácticamente sola. La verdad es que siempre he mantenido que no quería hacer fics románticos, pero es que si aquí acaba en beso no puedo ponerle otra cosa. Igualmente, es una forma de explorar nuevos géneros y no quedarse estancada, ¿no?

No sé si es así como a todos nos hubiera gustado que terminara la escena del aeropuerto, porque, si bien a mí no me disgustó la parte del final, un apretón de manos me pareció poco, yo solo pedía un simple abrazo aunque fuera y al final los dos acabaran marchándose.

De todas formas, estoy convencida de que a más de uno/a le habría encantado que esto sucediera de verdad.

¡Ah, se me olvidaba! El título del fic significa, según el "maravilloso" traductor de Google (nótese la ironía): No me dejes ir (ahora se entiende el por qué del título). La frase aparece en el estribillo de la canción que he mencionado antes.

Puede que el comportamiento de Brennan no venga muy a cuento, pero a mí me parece que no ha hecho falta Hannah para que Temperance se dé cuenta de que la fastidió a lo grande cuando rechazó a Booth, porque estoy segura de que no soy la única que piensa que en el aeropuerto no estaba muy segura de irse. Aunque al final acabara yéndose.

Ahora, un pequeño **COMENTARIO CON SPOILER**, así que **si no te gustan y no has visto el 6x09**... Sáltate este párrafo. Pues bien, dudo mucho que, aun habiéndose ido (porque aunque no lo diga, creo que sobreentendemos que aquí no se van) si Brennan le hubiera dicho a Booth lo que le dijo en el coche durante _"The doctor in the photo"_, estoy casi convencida de que a Booth no le hubiera importado en absoluto darle otra oportunidad a Brennan (como bien hace aquí) y ni mucho menos hubiera aparecido Hannah en nuestras vidas (ni en las de B&B). ***FIN DEL SPOILER***

Y bueno, sé que en un simple diálogo en mitad del aeropuerto, con la inoportuna de Daisy metiendo prisa, **ES **precipitado que acaben besándose. Pero oye, soñar un poquito de vez en cuando no viene mal, ¿verdad?

En fin, dejo de aburrir con mis notas que cada día son más grandes y ya mismo serán más largas que el capítulo (confío en que esto último no ocurra).

Espero que os haya gustado y que hayáis pasado un buen rato frente a la pantalla del ordenador leyendo.

Muchas gracias por leer mis historias.

Hasta la próxima (que lo mismo es muy pronto como que tardo mucho en volver a colgar algo).


End file.
